Model Material
by scarletlovecharlie
Summary: Matthew x Reader! A usual college day for you turns amazing when a random asks you to model for him... It's cute and fluffy and Alfred is an idiot but hey, what's new? Canada is such an adorable dork omg.
I was walking down the hallways of my university, heading down to the cafeteria for lunch before I needed to go back to my dorm and finish up some assignments. I sighed thinking of all the stuff I needed to do, plus the RA was getting on my back about my roommates…volume. I turned suddenly when I felt a light tap on my shoulder and saw a blonde haired boy with violet eyes and a curl bouncing off the top of his head.

"Um hi, excuse me miss but I have a photography assignment and I was wondering…well, if you would please be my model?" He spoke very quietly as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and held a high quality camera in the other. I blinked at him a few times.  
"Eh? Me?" I asked pointing to myself.  
"Uh, yeah, if that's ok?" He panicked a little.  
"What's the assignment on? I don't have to wear perverted bathing suits do I?" I laughed a little and my cheeks warmed at the thought of someone wanting to take pictures of me.  
"Oh no nothing like that! It's supposed to be a a scenic view with a model interacting with their surroundings." He gave me the most heart melting smile I've seen from a guy his age, which was roughly 19-20.  
"Well, in that case, sure I'd love to. I'm y/n by the way, I'm very flattered that you asked me."I shifted my books into my other hand so I could tuck some hair behind my ear.  
"Ah really?! Thank you so much! Oh and I'm Mathew. And well, I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were and I just had to ask you." He looked down and played with the lens of his camera nervously. I felt myself blushing to match his face.  
"Oh thank you, what time do you want to meet up and where?"

Time-skip

Matthew had given me a white dress that came down to my knees and asked me to change before leading me down to the university gardens. It really was beautiful, with flowers and hedges of all shapes and colors and sizes. Matthew got me to do several poses, some were in mid twirl to get the dress to flare out around me. Just as he was about to wrap things up there was a really obnoxious yell from behind him.  
"Hey Mattie, so this is where you were?!" It was another tall blonde with a cowlick and glasses and he smacked Matt on the shoulder sending him flying forward over the cameras tripod and knocking it to the ground. I tried to catch him but wasn't as strong as I though I was and Matt landed right on top of me.

My eyes shot open when I heard a series of clicks coming from the camera, as it hit the ground, which was still in shutter lock mode from when Matt was photographing me spinning. I looked up at Matt who rubbed his head and that was when I felt my shoulder hurt a little. Poor guy must have hit his head on it. He hurriedly stood up and helped me up soon after, scolding the guy known as 'Alfred' for sneaking up on him and being to rough. Alfred shrugged his shoulders before walking away.  
"I'm really sorry about that y/n, sadly he is usually like this." Matt sighed, rubbing his head again.  
"No it's fine, it was a accident. I'm just glad I could help you out." I smiled at him as he picked his camera up off the ground.  
"Hey, look at these." I looked over his shoulder to see the photos taken of our fall.

There were various ungraceful photos but once we had landed the camera caught us in what looked like a hug, with Matt resting his head on my shoulder and my arms over his neck, our legs intertwined.  
"Do you mind if I use these?" He asked me and I nodded.  
"As long as I get a copy!"

Time-Skip

Matthew has sent me tickets to an art expo, he hadn't told me why just said that I had to come. I sat through 20 minutes of art with him before he was called onto the stage.  
"We would like to announce the winner of the 'Natural Interaction' competition. This particular artwork shows young love at it's finest and how our youths can enjoy the nature around them in a peaceful and calm way. It would give me great pleasure to award first place to Matthew Williams. For his beautiful photo of him and a young woman by the name of y/n l/n. Well done." The projector showed the image of the two of us and I stood up to clap for Matthew. He hadn't told me that he had entered it, but I didn't mind, he won!

Once Matthew had finally returned to his seat I gave him a hug.  
"Congratulations!" I cheered for him, only to have him look at me confused.  
"I thought you'd be a bit mad at me, because I didn't have your permission?" I just shook your head at him and smiled brighter.  
"It's a great photo, and I gave you my consent to take it and use it so it shouldn't matter."  
"My teacher gave me an A+ and more or less forced me to enter with it anyway. I suppose I should thank Alfred for knocking me over." He laughed a bit and I blushed. He was just too cute.

Time-Skip

"Hey, do you want to maybe, go out and get some coffee with me sometime?" I asked him, twiddling my thumbs as I stood in front of my dormitory.  
"Yeah of coarse!" Matthew beamed down at me.  
"Really!? Cool, how about 9AM Thursday?"  
"It's a date!" I stood up on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, my own cheeks were flushed red and his were matching, but as soon as my feet were flat on the ground again he smirked, blush gone and wrapped an arm around my waist.  
"You do know that I'm half French right?" He said right before he leant down and kissed my lips gently. Even though what he said was meant to be more seductive Matt still seemed shy about it, he was still gentle. The words may have been out of character but the action was totally…Matt.


End file.
